japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
John Fiedler
John Donald Fiedler (February 3, 1925 – June 25, 2005) was an American voice actor and character actor who was slight, balding, and bespectacled, with a distinctive, high-pitched voice. His career lasted more than 55 years in stage, film, television and radio. He is best known for four roles: the nervous Juror #2 in 12 Angry Men; the voice of Piglet in Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh productions; Vinnie, the meek poker player in the film version of Neil Simon's The Odd Couple; and Mr. Peterson, the hen-pecked milquetoast on The Bob Newhart Show. Animated TV Shows *The Book of Pooh – Piglet *Disney's House of Mouse – Piglet *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh – Piglet Animated Movies *Robin Hood (1973) – Father Sexton *The Rescuers (1977) – Deacon Owl *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) – Piglet *The Fox and the Hound (1981) – The Porcupine *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) – Piglet *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) – Piglet *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) – Piglet *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) – Piglet *The Tigger Movie (2000) – Piglet *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) – Rudy *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) – Piglet *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) – Piglet *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh: 123s (2004) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) – Piglet *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) – Piglet *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) – Piglet *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) – Rudy Video Games *Kingdom Hearts (2002) – Piglet *Piglet's BIG Game (2003) – Piglet *Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) – Piglet (final time) Death & Legacy Just like Sterling Holloway, Fiedler was also unmarried. Fiedler died of cancer on June 25, 2005 in Englewood, New Jersey. At the Lillian Booth Actors Home, a residence for retired entertainers sponsored by the Actors' Fund of America. Only one day after the death of his good friend, Paul Winchell, who was the voice of another Winnie-the-Pooh character, Tigger. After Fiedler's death, Travis Oates took over for the role of Piglet, and Rudy. Relationships Quotes *People will come up and say, "Gosh, I thought it was you. Then I heard your voice, and I knew." Nine times out of 10, they don't know the name. *"There are elements of Piglet that are me: the shyness and the anxieties and fears. Even after all these years. The more you know, the higher your standards are and the more you have to lose". Trivia *He was the only original Winnie the Pooh cast member that was never replace. *Fiedler had continue the role of Piglet all the way up to Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. Unfortunately Fiedler died of Cancer on June 25, 2005. In this case, one day after his good friend, Paul Winchell, who died on June 24, 2005. *Upon his death, Travis Oates has done the role of Piglet. *In 2012, John Fiedler's biography was published. "What's His Name? John Fiedler: The Man The Face The Voice" was released by Elizabeth Messina in April 2012. Famous people that he worked with are: *'Sterling Holloway' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *'Paul Winchell' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh - Winnie the Pooh & A Valentine to you Too) *'Jim Cummings' - (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *'David Spade' - (The Emperor's New Groove) *'John Goodman' - (The Emperor's New Groove) *'Eartha Kitt' - (The Emperor's New Groove 2) *'Hal Smith' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *'Junius Matthews' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *'Ken Sansom' - (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *'Kath Souie' - (The Tigger Movie - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *'Nikita Hopkins' - (The Tigger Movie - Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *'Peter Cullen' - (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *'Sebastian Cabot' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *'Mickey Rooney' - (The Fox and The Hound) *'Jon Walmsley' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *'Ralph Wright' - (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) *'Patrick Warburton' - (The Emperor's New Groove 2) *'Andre Stojka' - (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh's 123) *'John Mahoney' - (The Emperor's New Groove 2) *'John McIntire' - (The Fox and the Hound) Gallery Category:VOICE ARTISTS